Duel Monsters
by almightymalik
Summary: Two girls are unsuspectingly turned into Duel Monsters cards and are thrust into a world where they can only come out when they are called...
1. Chapter 1: Disappeared

Duel Monsters

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Disappeared<span>

Ayumi looked up from her book long enough to dodge the rainbow puffball that was bareling towards her.

"Hi Ayumi!" Eria called as she ran towards her friend in her bright rainbow fairy costume. She missed her target (because it dodged) and in her haste to stop almost fell over.

Ayumi had gone back to her book by the time Eria had regained her balance and jogged back to walk beside Ayumi.

"You're late." Ayumi said casually. The girls were going to a costume party together. Eria had gone all-out with her sparkly, rainbow-colored fairy costume, complete with matching see-through wings and butterfly-painted eyes. She had also gone all-out with Ayumi's Victorian Duchess costume. Taking in her friend's taste (a little), she had put her in a deep crimson gown with gold trim. Her golden brown curls were elegantly pinned into a loose bun and her makeup was simple but beautiful. The only problem was, Eria had dressed Ayumi first, and then had the sudden realization that she still had to get dressed herself. She rushed home in a frenzy to change and put on her own extravagant makeup and twist her hair into strings of flowers.

The girls walked together down the street, chatting about the party that they were going to. or, more like, Eria was chatting while Ayumi listened. The party was for the birthday of a girl they didn't particularly like, but got invitations anyway, and Eria couldn't miss a chance to wear her new fairy outfit.

Eria was so busy talking that she stopped paying attention to where she was going. She walked headlong into a man walking the opposite direction. Eria was short and light, so she bounced right off of him and fell on the sidewalk.

"Gomen'nasai," she said quickly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," the stranger said with a small laugh, holding out his hand to help her up.

When she took his hand, a feeling passed through her like electricity. Before she could put her finger on it, it was gone. Eria shook her head to clear it as the man walked on.

The rest of their trip was, fortunately, uneventful, but no matter how hard she tried, Eria couldn't get the man out of her head. Not just for his dashing good looks - which he had - but for the feeling his touch had given her. It was almost an eerie feeling.

The party lasted well into the night, and Eria soon forgot the man in her excitement. It was almost midnight before things started winding down. Eria and Ayumi became the first to leave at a minute to midnight, after half and hour of Ayumi complaining that she was bored.

The girls started walking home, talking about the party. It was a nice, clear night, if a bit chilly, so they decided not to wake their parents to come get them. Besides, it was only a five minute walk.

The bell in the center of the city rang midnight with twelve distinct chimes. At about five, Eria was starting to feel funny. By nine, a swirling black hole had one of her feet and it was steadily growing. She screamed. Ayumi scrambled to help, but only ended up stuck herself. Twelve. Both girls disappeared and the hole closed up in an instant.

Yugi walked down the street to school. His foot slipped on something, almost making him fall. He looked down and saw two Duel Monsters cards under his foot. he bent down and picked them up, vaguely wondering what they were doing there; they didn't seem very powerful.

A bell rang close by and Yugi bolted, pocketing the cards without really thinking about it. He made it to class just in time, and the cards completely left his mind...

* * *

><p><strong>Bold: All YuGiOh! characters do not belong to me. I only own Tsukino Eria, Nakahara Ayumi, Katsuo Yoichi, and Katsuo Tamotsu<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Side

Duel Monsters

Chapter 2: The Other Side

Eria sat up and rubbed her head. She could feel a little bump starting to form. "What happened?" She asked groggily, and to no one in particular. She looked around and saw Ayumi lying next to her in a...field of grass? That made no sense at all. Last she remembered, they were walking home on a _city _street. She was a little fuzzy after that.

Ayumi groaned beside her. "Where are we? Why is it so dark?" She asked. "Are we still in that black-hole thing?"

Eria looked at her, confused. "No...it's pretty bright out here. The sun's pretty low still, though. I think it might have just started rising."

"But I can't...see...anything..." It dawned on Ayumi and she started to panic. "I can't see! I can't see!" She yelled.

Eria was at a loss for words. "A-alright, calm down, Just take some deep breaths..."

Ayame took a few breaths and calmed down enough to turn off her emotions and start thinking more logically and objectively. "Okay, I'm alright now. Or as alright as I can be." She took another moment before asking, "So where are we?"

"In some sort of field...and there's some kind of...puffball coming towards us..."

"A puffball."

Eria frowned. "Yeah. Like a brown puffball."

"So now it's brown. You'll have to be a _little_ bit more descriptive. I can't see anything, remember?"

"And you seemed to have recovered from that incredibly quickly."

"I try to make the best out of things," Ayumi replied, matter-of-factly.

Eria stuck out her tongue, even though she knew Ayumi couldn't see it. Force of habit. "Well, I can't give you a better description because I can't see it very well. It's too far away still. But I think it's coming closer. I hope it's friendly..." She mused.

"I don't think your _brown puffball_ will be much of a challenge," Ayumi joked.

"Oh!" Eria exclaimed. "You are _not _going to believe this."

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "We just got sucked into a magical swirling vortex and dropped off in a field, where I am unexplainably blind. Try me."

Eria couldn't help but chuckle at her friends sarcastic humor. At least she wasn't panicking anymore. "Well, you know that game that's really popular right now? Duel mosters?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think one of the cards is floating towards us. Kuriboh."

"Well, that explains your brown puffball theory. Is it a hologram?"

"I don't know, probably. I mean, it couldn't be real, could it? It's just a card that's been electronically brought to life." Ayumi just shook her head in response. Her friend might be in denial, but considering what they had just gone through, it was as far-fetched as it might seem.

There was a moment of pause and then _*ooff*._ Ayumi heard a muffled noise from beside her and then, "Oh my goodness, you are so cute! And surprisingly soft..."

Ayumi chuckled dryly. "It was a real Kuriboh, wasn't it?" She asked. In response, she got a fuzzball to the face. "Yep, that's definitely real."

"Wait, come back!" Eria cried as the Kuriboh started floating away. She wildly grabbed Ayumi's hand and started pulling her along.

"What are you doing?" Ayumi asked, trying to keep up.

Eria thought for a moment. "I'm…following a Kuriboh." That was something she never thought she'd say. Ever. Ayumi just smiled.

Suddenly, Eria stopped short. "Woah, you are not gonna believe this…"

"Are we really going to go through this again?"

"You know all the duel monsters ever? Yeah, they're all here. And I think the Kuriboh wants us to meet one."

"Who?"

"The Dark Magician Girl."

**Disclaimer: I do not own any YuGiOh! characters. I only own Tsukino Eria, Nakahara Ayumi, Katsuo Yoichi, and Katsuo Tamostu.**


End file.
